Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are becoming increasingly desirable because of the inherent properties of organic materials, such as their flexibility, which makes them well suited for fabrication on a flexible substrate. The OLEDs make use of thin organic films that emit light when voltage is applied across the device. OLEDs are becoming an increasingly popular technology for applications such as flat panel displays, illumination, and backlighting.